


The passion of the night

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Late Night Conversations, Love, Night, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompt word compliment kili goes exploring in the night if you like this please follow me http://www.tumblr.com/blog/witchesdelite25</p>
            </blockquote>





	The passion of the night

kili wondered through the quiet wood, the company had turned in for the night. He was under orders to get some rest too. But found as he often did he couldn't sleep.

The wood they were camping on the edge of looked so much like Erin luin, he missed his small home town dearly. He missed the people but most of all he missed his over protective mother.

She had begged thorin to refuse kili when he had offered his services to his uncle nearly six months previous, but kili had been determined to come and his uncle eventually agreed on the terms he behaved.

The wood was alive with the beauty of the night he could hear owls hooting softly into the cool night air, the trees swayed gently in the breeze and he could here the leaves rustle. The moon light shone between the cracks in the trees beaming little rays of light on the tree trunks.

Kili had spent a lot of his childhood running through woods hiding from his uncle and brother behind trunks and climbing trees. 

He began to walk further into the wood he could smell dusk on the dirt where it had rained, the ground sounded crisp as kili's boots feel down onto the floor.

He came to a large oak tree and the urge to climb became to much and he grabbed a low branch on the tree and began to climb. He was nimble for a dwarf so found climbing easy, where most dwarfs struggled with climbing due to there stocky build.

He reached for branch after branch as he began to pull himself up the tree. He reached a partially high branch with a clearing in the leaves and stood on the thick branch and gazed out.

He had always had a fasnation with the night since he was a babe, he looked up at the inky blackness of the night sky. It had beautiful radiant stars dotting the dark blanket. They sparkled like Jewels and dazzled in the night sky. 

The moon was a wraith-silver disc hanging in the starry sky. Lasers of beaming light filled the sky and turned the tops of the trees a glow.

Kili felt at peace and remembered the story's his uncle used to tell his brother and him when growing up. Tales about each star representing a member of there kin. That as long as there were stars in the sky there was always someone protecting them. He was no longer a babe but still liked to think that his kin was protecting him.

He had always felt like he belonged to the night. the day was boring and left nothing to the imagination. But the night was amazing and his imagination could run wild, so many things went unnoticed in the day, but at night came alive.

He heard movement in grass below and instantly became alert he slowly made his was down the tree to investigate, and breathed a huge sigh of relief when he recognised the shadow of his uncle.

"Kili" thorins deep voice called into the night. 

" I'm here uncle" kili called and jumped down out of the tree landing in a heap on the wet woodland floor at his feet. 

Thorin let out a chuckle and reached his hand out for kili's and helped him up " trust you to be in a tree when you should be asleep " he laughed. 

" sorry uncle I could not sleep the night is beautiful tonight" he smiled. 

Know one knew about kili's fascination with the night except thorin, who only knew because as a babe he had once climbed a tree in the middle of the night trying to fto reach up to the sky and get his very own star and had cried when he realised they were too far away. 

" it is little one" he beamed and grasped kili's arm and started guiding him through the wood. 

" where are we going uncle" kili inquired after ten minutes thorin still had his hand and was pulling him further into the wood. 

" I promise you it is worth izûgh khômuraz not far now" he promised and they carried on a little further. 

They came to a clearing with flat rock It had a prefect view of the starry sky. silhouetted by the moonlight was a range of mountains there was one paticularly large mountain further away from the rest. 

Kili gasped as he realised which mountain it was " is..is that the lonely mountain" kili asked astounded. 

" it is sweet one" he smiled taking of his coat and laying it out on the rock and sitting down on it tapping the rock to indicate for kili to join him. 

Kili walked over and sat beside his uncle. They both led on there backs and gazed at the stars. Kili reached for his uncle's hard dry hand and held it. 

"That Bright one there is Mahal watching over us" he said point to the sky with his Free hand. 

Kili began to tucking himself into thorins neck and he wrapped his arm around kili pulling him close to his chest. 

" It's beautiful thank you so much for bring me here" kili thanked him looking into his uncle's captivating blue eyes while thorin gazed into his warm chocolate brown ones. 

time seemed to stand still as they realised there was an mutual attraction between them. Thorin lent foward to brush a wild strand of hair behind kili's ear. 

They slowly moved towards each other until they touched foreheads. 

They leaned closer both hesitated for a second and then brushed lips electrical currents rushed through their bodies as it fizzled with excitement, there hands locked as they continued to kiss tenderly. Thorins free hand reached up for kili's Neck and began running his hand down the back of it. 

Thorin gently pulled away and looked kili in the eyes, he could see the lust and want in his big eyes. 

" oh my sweet boy I have wanted to do that for years" Thorin whispered. 

" I have too I was afraid you didn't feel the same" kili uttered. 

In reply thorin cupped kili's face and leant foward to kiss kili again this time harder and with more passion, kili's warm lips crushed against his and opened a little to allow his tongue access. Thorin slipped his tongue in the warm of kili and the tongues locked together as kili responded to the movements of his tongue. 

Thorin started to explore his young lovers body, he could feel the Archers muscles under his tunic, he slowly moved his hand down his body and came to his crouch. He could feel his loves erection through his trousers and Began to undo the laces on the breechs and slipped his hand into the boys under garments. 

He realised kili's shaft from the confinement of his under clothes. 

He had seen his nephews naked when they had showered together but had never realised how well hung kili was. 

" my compliments my prince" he purred and took the Archers cock into his hand. 

He began by gently grasping the archers shaft and slowly running his hand up and down in an almost teasing way kili began to breath heavy as the older man increased the speed a little 

" tell me how this fills little one" he said as he began to play with his balls. 

" it feels amazing, everything is burning in desire for you , I want you i need you" he panted. 

Thorin smiled and increased the pressure and speed on the Archers cock. 

Kili began to claw the coat he could feel he was close to his release. He was moaning and started bucking his hips and thrust his cock in thorins hands. 

A scream pierced the night. It made thorins blood chill as he heard the scream of his blonde nephew fill the air. They immediately stopped in there actions. 

Kili hurriedly fixed his trousers in place, fear and dread filled his body. 

They exchanged glances and ran into the woods, they sped as fast as they could, kili was in the lead as he was quick on his feet, he had his sword drawn ready to face battle. 

Branches and bushes snagged at his clothing ripping them and causing his skin to bleed as it too was snagged. 

He didn't care he had to get back to the camp to his brother. 

What seemed like hours later they both ran back into there camp breathless but had there weapons drawn ready to fight. 

They were shocked to see the camp was peaceful and still, most of the company were still asleep while others sat around the little campfire smoking and listening to bofur play his little clarinet. 

Fili was sat on his bed roll smoking his pipe and looked amused as his little brother and uncle came thundering into the clearing. 

His amused face soon disappeared when he saw thorins face, he had look of pure thunder on it and marched up to his heir glaring at him. 

" explain " he thundered narrowing his eyes at fili as he looked him in the face. 

He moved his eyes to the floor to avoid looking into his uncle's rage filled ones. 

" I..i er I saw a spider" he said quietly looking at the ground. 

Fili had always had a fear of spiders he found the fact they had eight legs and eight eyes both creepy and frightening. 

kili held his breath knowing the peace of the night was about to be broken due to thorin bellowing at his brother he wanted to roll around laughing but knew that would put him at the receiving end of thorins anger too. 

Thorin tilted fili's eyes so they met " are you telling me your brother and me came rushing back here because you saw a spider" he asked his voice was level with no signs of emotion. 

Fili gulped and nodded his face flushing red in embrassment at his behaviour. 

Much to both the brothers shock thorin began to laugh heartily. 

The both sighed a sigh of relief and joined in with there uncle's laugher. Other dwarfs began to stir at the sound of the three royals laughing but they couldn't stop. 

Thorin went and sat beside the blonde prince and wrapped his arm around him in an embrace. He looked up and grabbed the brunettes hand and pulled him to the floor embracing him as well. 

After a few minutes the company began to settle down again. 

They both looked over to fili who was asleep in thorins arm. 

Thorin then looked down and planted a tender kiss on the archers lips. 

" we can finish off what we started tomorrow" he reassured the young archer. 

Kili nodded and rested his head on thorins heart and closed his eyes. 

" sweet dreams my prince" thorin whispered running his fingers through his lovers hair.


End file.
